Waiting at the concert hall!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: This is a very funny story. But you need to read my other story Start of Something New first to know who the gang is. I can't explain the story, it's kinda confusing but you have to follow along!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting at the concert hall 

**Summary: **When the gang go to an Aly and Aj concert and have to wait outside, things get a little crazy! (F.Y.I. You need to read my other story "Start of Something New"

To know who the new gang is!)

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just Hannah.

Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the steps of the auditorium.

"This is getting annoying, we've been waiting to go inside and wait for the guys for al most 30 minutes." Troy said annoyed. "Troy, we'll be able to go inside soon, and trust me, everyone else paid for their own ticket. They will be here!" Gabriella said laughing. "Hey Everyone, We have arrived." Sharpay said throwing her hands in the air like a super model. "Thanks for the introduction," Ryan said sarcastically. "Shut Up Ryan!" Sharpay snapped back, "So why are we all waiting on the steps , can't we go in." "Troy messed up the times , we are all gonna have to wait until 6:30 not 5:30." Gabriella said. "Great, this is lovely, I bought these pants just for this concert and now they are going to be ruined from these filthy steps." "Sit Down , Shut Up." Ryan hissed. Sharpay sat down frustrated. "Hey Ryan, where is Hannah?" Troy said noticing Ryan's lack of girlfriend. "Oh No!" Ryan said, "I forgot, I have to go get her! I'll be back in about 15 minutes!" "Great job genius." Sharpay said. Ryan shot a menacing look back at her and she turned around and continued complaining about her pants. "Hey guys," Kelsi said, "What's up!"

"Troy mixed up the concert time so now we have to sit out here and wait for an hour until the doors open." Sharpay said obviously annoyed. "Oh no," Jake said, "What do we do now?" "We sit and we wait." Troy said, "But for Sharpay she would rather stand because she doesn't want her pants do get quote un quote "Filthy". Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy as Jason and Kelsi joined them. "We're back." Ryan said with a relieved look on his face. "Good thing Troy got the time messed up or I would be so mad at you Ryan Evans it would not even be funny!" Hannah said with a hint of anger in her voice. "For the last time I AM SORRY!" Troy yelled. "It is ok…….I told you that when we got here and you told me that we were an hour early." Gabriella said trying to calm her frustrated boyfriend down. "Yeah, Gabby is right, It's ok Troy!" Hannah said sitting down beside Ryan. "Hey, has anyone seen Taylor or Chad?" Kelsi asked. "Here we are!" Chad yelled as he and Taylor were running to the steps. Hannah went up to them and got them to huddle up where she could tell them about Troy's mistake. "It's alright, we'll wait" Taylor said. "Ugh…." Ryan complained, "How dumb was I to wear a black hat and black pants." "I told you not to wear black!" Hannah retorted. "_I told you not to wear black._" Ryan said in a girly voice attempting to imitate Hannah. "Well at least I listen when you tell me something!" Hannah yelled back. "Oh Yeah, Well at least I'm not so bossy, Gosh! I think your actually worse than Sharpay!" "Excuse Me!" Sharpay and Hannah said simultaneously. "WOULD YOU PEOPLE PLEASE SHUT UP!" Chad yelled. "Everyone stared at Chad for a minute. "Hey, I think the doors are open!" Gabriella exclaimed. "They are!" Sharpay yelled. "HALLEUGHA, PRAISE THE LORD!" Chad yelled. "I am so happy I do not have to sit out here and listen to everyone complain anymore! "Aly and Aj better sing "_Walking on Sunshine" _first 'cause that's how I'm feeling," Hannah said putting her arm around Ryan's neck. "That was dumb." Ryan said. "PLEASE! Don't start again!" Troy begged, "Let's just go to the flippin' concert and get it over with!" They went in and had a great time and no one ever let Troy forget that he mixed up the times and how they had to sit on the steps for and hour on a hot April day.


	2. Lost in the parking lot!

**Chapter 2: Lost in the parking lot.**

**You asked for a second chapter now here it is!**

After the concert the gang was walking out of the auditorium. "That was awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I thought it was kinda girly!" Chad said. Taylor shot a look over at Chad. "But I'd do anything for you!" he quickly recovered. "Smooth save Chad!" Troy said. "Hey Ryan, where did we park?" Hannah questioned. "That's a great question Hannah……Sharpay, where DID we park?" Ryan said nervously. "I don't know….You drived!" Sharpay retorted. "Troy…..Do you remember where we parked?" Gabriella said. "Oh No! Par for my day!" Troy exclaimed. "This is lovely," Kelsi said, "We sat outside for an hour before going inside, than when we did, Jason fell on his butt and had to wear my pink jacket around his waist, and now were lost in the parking lot at 10:30 at night!" "Ok, the timing thing was my fault, but Hannah did ask Ryan where they parked and they parked beside the rest of us so it is technically Ryan's fault!" Troy yelled. "Hey, this is not my fault!" he commented, it's everyone's fault, we all have no clue where we parked!" "Ok, does anyone remember anything about the area where we parked?" Sharpay questioned her friends. "There was a poster that said: ALY AND AJ: Into the Rush Tour sponsored by PEPSI COLA" Chad replied. "You mean like that." Hannah said pointing to a sign on a gate right beside her. "Yes!" Chad said. "Hey there's another one right there!" Jason added. "Great, we have two choices- We break up and try to find where we parked or we blindly follow the signs." Troy said. "I pick number one!" Sharpay said. "Me too!" Taylor agreed. "Ok, we'll split up….Chad and Taylor go to the right….Ryan and Hannah go to the left…..Kelsi and Jason go to the other gate….and Sharpay , you come with me and Gabriella. That was the last place Sharpay wanted to be. _It's like he wants to torture me by being all clingy to Gabriella in front of me knowing I want what I can't have. _Sharpay thought. They all walked on to their separate locations.

Chapter 3 will be Ryan and Hannah's search efforts!


	3. Searching Ryannah style!

Chapter 3: Searching in the dark Ryannah style

As Ryan and Hannah went to their location there were hoards of people around them. "This is very nerve racking!" Hannah said grabbing on to Ryan's arm. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise!" Ryan said trying to console his worried girlfriend. "Hey Hann, do you still have that little flashlight in your purse?" Ryan wondered. "Yeah, I think so," Hannah replied digging through her purse, "Here it is, " she said pulling out a pink rhinestone covered flashlight. "Did Sharpay do the glitter for you?" he said. "Yep!" she said happily. He flashed the light in the license plates. "How hard can it be to find a white Beamer with the tags reading: RYN-SHR?" Hannah hissed. "Harder than you think!" Ryan said. He looked and looked. "Ugh…..Ry…..we've been through this section of the parking lot three times!" Hannah complained leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Fine, let's go find Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay!" Ryan replied. "I can only imagine how that is going………" Hannah said.

Next Chapter: It's Chaylor's Turn!


	4. Chad and Taylor's plan!

Chapter 3: Chad and Taylor's Searching Efforts

After Ryan and Hannah went to find Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor were still looking. "I cannot believe Troy didn't remember where we parked, honestly, It doesn't take a genius!" Taylor complained. "So, It's not like you haven't messed up before too, we all make mistakes!" Chad replied. "Yeah but I haven't made two major screw-ups in one day!" Taylor said, "So do you have any clue how we are going to find the stupid car!" "Yes, we look for liscense plates, for instance, my SUV has WLDCT08 on the tag, Troy's has BLTN14 on his, and so on , so we look for those tags!" Chad explained. "So your plan is to read every freaking liscense plate in this parking lot looking for Troy's!" Taylor yelled, "That is a great plan , if you want to be searching here until midnight!" "Do you have a better idea?" Chad asked " Do you remember where we were when we parked?" she asked "By that huge fleet of stairs that we were sitting on!" Chad said "So let's go check there!" Taylor exclaimed.

_**1 hour later!**_

"I can not believe you thought of that!" Chad yelled, "My idea was 110 better than yours, and it was easier!" "Well here's a clue….Let's go find Kelsi and Jason!" Taylor hissed "You've got yourself a deal" Chad replied.

Next…….Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay's venture…..This next chapter is mostly Sharpay's thoughts!


	5. Odd Girl Out!

Odd Girl Out!

Sharpay's Point of View-

I can't believe I got stuck searching with Troy and Gabriella! I am the odd man, oh excuse me, girl out! They are being all gaggy and sickening! He has his arm around her and they lean in to kiss every 10 seconds! I am stuck looking at liscense plates behind them feeling sorry for myself, Why oh why did Zeke have to go to his cousins wedding, and not go to the concert! I feel sick to my stomach, I think I might tell Troy! I'm not sure about doing that though!

Back to Normal POV-

"Hey, I found It!" Troy yelled jumping in the air. "Whoooooh!" "Go Troy" Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek! "Oh, Gosh, not again!" Sharpay mumbled. "What was that?" Gabriella asked. "Nothing!" Sharpay said, "Hey Troy, do you want me to call everyone?" "Yeah Shar, that would be awesome!" Troy said happily. "Yeah Shar" Sharpay said sarcastically while getting out her T-MOBILE Sidekick. "Hey you guys!" Hannah yelled still having her arm around Ryan. "Yo, Troy, Great going man!" Chad yelled running down the parking lot with Taylor following him yelling, "Chad Danforth, get back here!" Hannah and Sharpay snickered at her. "Where are Kelsi and Jason." Gabriella said. "Were Right Here!" Kelsi yelled hand in hand with Jason. "Finally, we can leave at…..Uh….guys…..it's 11:30…..Shar….we missed our curfew by thirty minutes!" Ryan said. "Hey I still have 30 minutes!" Hannah said cheerfully. "So do I" The rest of them chimed in. "Can we PLEASE for the love of Ricky Ullman, get out of here!" Sharpay squealed. "Yeah" they all said getting in their cars waving at each other finally, getting out of that parking lot.


End file.
